


Makin pies

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Domestic can get dirty, who knew?





	Makin pies

It had been Clark’s idea, Clark’s desire and Lex had no real reason to tell him no. No real intention in denying Clark the small pleasures he could grant. What could problem was it anyway? If anything this was a benefit for him, he got a piece of that small town charm that he craved. Clark all domestic was nothing short of a lucky break. Clark wanted to use his kitchen from time to time? It was not as if Lex was the one using it anyway. Besides he was glad to know that Clark knew to cook and bake as good as his mother.

But who knew that he would be turned on by the image of domestic life? Well he had suspected that Clark would nudge quite a few boxes here and there but it was one thing to image and amuse himself. it was another thing to walk into his kitchen and see Clark bare armed and moving around his kitchen with an apron as if he really knew what he was doing? Which he totally did.

The smile he flashed Lex as he worked, moving bowls and flour and the rolling pin gave Lex ideas. He gave absentminded chatter to Clark as he watched him from behind, the strong back. The muscles that printed through the shirt. The ass that was just begging for some affection from Lex. He adjusted himself as he watched Clark walk around. He wanted to fuck that ass sure but he wanted to snack on it too. He smiled to himself, a little private joke as he contemplated the simple white apron strings Clark had tied behind him.

Just the thought of the clothes gone but the apron remaining. It did things to Lex. The thought of easy access made him shiver. The thought of Clark naked except for the apron covering his front but leaving the back exposed besides a few flimsy strings. It was hot, it was tempting and honestly after that thought Lex could not think of anything else.

It would not happen, not anytime soon anyway but it was hot to think of Clark in his space going about baking for the both of them but Clark exposed and comfortable. The sun playing on his muscles and smile. Him bending over that ass tight and waiting for a good grab or lick. Lex was forced to adjust himself again as he thought about it. To pin Clark to a counter and hold him by the hips and attack him with his tongue as Clark keened and begged, stroke his cock slowly and open him up with his tongue. Or when Clark bent over to check the oven slip behind him and hold him by the hips and give him an experience he would be begging from.

The fantasy was so strong Lex swore he could taste Clark on his tongue and hear his cries in his ears. He shook himself to dispel the images and sound and forced his eyes away from Clark’s tempting ass. His time would come but while fantasies were nice they were not needed. Although Lex was down for wrecking a six foot farm boy in his kitchen and watching the boy limp home afterward.

To have to watch Clark as long as it took for the pies to finish. Lex was a man of patience but even he had his breaking points. To have something so close, he might not be able to wreck him as filthily as he dreamed but he might be able to slip in at least a flour covered kiss.

X

Lex was older but he could be adorable. Clark found how Lex watched him with big puppy eyes ridiculously cute. It was easy to coax Lex to the kitchen. Easy to engage him in conversation and get close to Clark. While the promise of pie had Lex the thought of Clark was what had him lingering so close by. Clark was absolutely certain.

He tested Lex as he went about baking. He pretended to test batters, swiped his fingers in mixtures and pretended to absentmindedly suck it off and pretended he did not see Lex’s gaze ignite. “Hey Lex what do you think?” He asked as he took another swipe of batter. This time he held it right under Lex’s chin. Green eyes searched his before they dipped to the batter. Clark helpfully nudged the batter closer to Lex’s lips. “Try it!” He insisted, he watched Lex’s lips slowly part and his heart jumped.

The first touch of tongue made his insides quiver. When Lex’s lips closed around his finger his heart jumped and his insides clenched. By the time Lex pulled off his finger with a faint gleam to his eyes, Clark had already inched closer. Lex blinked up at him in surprise but Clark had already got his hands to Lex’s face and by the time understanding bloomed his lips were on Lex’s own.

X

No wolf expected to be jumped by a sheep but Lex was flexible enough for that. Having Clark initiate the kiss was surprising but not the actual kiss itself. They had been playing around it with innuendo and other games for so long. Secret smiles and small jokes. Lex had assumed they would eventually get there just in a small town way at a small town’s time. He had never expected Clark to be the one to grab him, be the one to pin him against the counter and kiss him.

Flour was all over his suit but all he could think about was Clark’s soft hair under his hands and Clark’s tongue that kept colliding with his. It had started as a sweet kiss, all lips no tongue. Then it was tongue and lips, tongue, lips teeth and passion.

The apron as much as Lex had dreamed about Clark in it and nothing else. It certainly had to go. Lex’s fingers reluctantly left Clark’s hair to drift behind him to pull at the apron strings. When it dropped so did Lex’s hands. To Clark’s jeans and he slipped his hands inside and down Clark’s boxers. When his fingers touched a slick how warm cock he grinned into the kiss even as he grasped firmly to pull Clark even tighter against him. The moan he pulled from Clark made his own cock jerk in need. Sadly enough there was only so much Lex could do at one time.

He pulled away from the kiss, gave himself a moment to savour the look of hot flushed farmboy before he dropped to his knees bringing Clark’s pants with him. The startled gasp made him chuckle even as he knelt face to face with Clark’s hard leaking cock. It bobbed with every breath Clark took, Lex licked his lips before he took the first taste.

Clark’s moan spurred him on to sucking the big head into his mouth as he resumed a stroking rhythm. Lex heard things on the counter being pushed aside as Clark tried to find his footing and something to hold onto as Lex licked up and down Clark’s cock. Sucked the head deep into his mouth before he pulled off to lick up and down the sides. He lapped up every drop of precum that escaped. Made Clark’s cock slick with his spit as he bobbed and licked.

Clark groaned and moaned with every lick and suck, he cried for Lex. Groaned his name and it only made Lex hotter for him. He teased Clark’s slit with his tongue. Poked it, licked around it. Nibbled the head of Clark’s cock to Clark’s cries and groans. He teased Clark’s balls and the sensitive skin behind it. He waited until the leaking of precum and the bobbing of Clark’s cock got to frequent to be ignored. “Turn around.” He demanded, his voice was hoarse but still carried enough command.

He tapped Clark’s hips to get the message across. Smiled at the way Clark awkwardly shuffled to turn around. Chuckled at the huge cock that bobbed from between Clark’s legs. He reached to grasp the cock once more and jerked Clark again his eyes on a new treasure. With his free hand he parted Clark’s cheeks and leaned forward.

The half squeal half mewl that escaped Clark was arousing and amusing. The way that Clark’s cock twitched and shot precum was shocking too. Still Lex pressed deeper with his tongue. He kept Clark exposed as he licked and sucked. He speared his tongue deep as he toyed with Clark’s slit and was rewarded by a shocked cry as Clark’s cock spasmed in his hand and Clark began to cum all over Lex’s kitchen floor. He was still hard but Lex had no problem with that. Especially not when he and Clark sank to the floor and he got to see the dazed wide eyed wrecked look on Clark’s face. He had done that and sooner or later he was going to do a whole lot more.

 


End file.
